A variety of different types of sensors are being used in portable, mobile devices and computing devices in general. Conventional approaches for temperature sensors include substrate temperature measurement techniques including resistance temperature detectors (RTDs). Those sensors tend to consume relatively large areas (˜1 mm2) which limits the quantity of RTDs that can be deployed, and in some cases eliminates the possibility of including any RTDs in products where form factor is very constrained. Another approach includes electromagnetic transduction which requires assembly of components such as permanent magnets to a substrate.